


Torment

by Bridgette_Hayden



Series: Impropriety [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgette_Hayden/pseuds/Bridgette_Hayden
Summary: Harry is not a child anymore. He wants to prove that to Severus. Drabble.





	Torment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a spontaneous drabble. JK Rowling is the genius and I make no money from this.

Harry decided that Snape was becoming a source of torture. Was there a clinical word for a bloke who wanted a teacher, who was twice his age? He had one chance to ask. Why was this one man so alluring?

He knew why. Most people show you nothing more than flesh. What you see when you look at Snape isn't his face. It's his soul. That's what he brings to a room every time he enters. He hasn't learned to be fake. He isn't watered down into bland acceptability. He is potent and concentrated to his core. That's why Harry wanted him.

He had to admit to himself, 'You are attracted to power, Harry.'

What must it be like to have such a wizard shudder beneath him, or better, to spread his weight the entire length of him? That's why he wanted to confront Snape, to touch him, and to demonstrate the use of his body in a way that Snape had to take seriously.

He wanted to show Snape that he was no longer a child. Even that reserved and stoic wizard had to feel pleasure. What must that face, trapped in ecstacy, be like? And that bottomless voice sound like? Even he would have to fall silent if Harry grabbed him in just the right way. Even he couldn't protest too loudly, if Harry were quick, confident, and brave enough to show no fear.

Oh, Snape would be angry, at first. But if Harry did it right, Snape's razor tongue would find itself speechless and unable to slice him while trapped in Harry's mouth.

He had to make Snape see that he was old enough to know what he wanted.

* * *

A/N:  Please review! :-) 

Top stories by this writer:

[Unbearable Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031138)

[Snow Globe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530506)

[Cauldron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813984/chapters/49474280)

[New House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285186/chapters/47577052) (This can be enjoyed as a stand alone, or as chapter 3 of [A Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285186/chapters/45866704)) 

**Author's Note:**

> *Note: I've learned that my stories never really end. Even if I mark a chapter complete, inspiration could still have me adding to it. Also, this fic is so small, it will probably end up in the Sweet Spot section of my stories and disappear from here.


End file.
